NACHILLEMORAC
|-|Initial Form= |-|"Human" Form=Albino in a white tux with long white hair. |-|Battle Form= |-|Madness of Fear= Summary NACHILLEMORAC, also known as Nach, is a character in the fourth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule The World. He used to be human but then Omni's successor/muderer Joseph gave him the body, mind and (some) powers of a Shoggoth mixed with a Flying Polyp mixed with SCP-469 mixed with SCP-999. Despite his newfound utterly incomprehensible alien mind, his primary values haven't changed and he's still a nice guy eldritch horror who wants to help people. He re-learnt how to speak English from Silas and has since generally teamed up with him. Silas thinks of him as his younger brother, primarily because of how Nach used Silas's face as a guide on how to look human and thus has a similar facial structure. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Real name unknown (when he tried to pronounce his real name without properly learning how to make english / human sounding noises, it came out sounding like "NACHILLEMORAC") Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World ''' '''Gender: Used to be male, genderless now. Age: 20 Classification: Eldritch Horror Powers and Abilities: Empathic Manipulation(physical contact with him causes feelings of extreme happiness and contentment), Poison Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (can grow feather hairs that inject the target with a poison that stimulates every pain receptor in their body), Sound Manipulation/Absorption (Absorbs any form of sound and uses it to grow), Size Manipulation (can grow larger in response to sound, can compress his mass to appear smaller), Regeneration (At least Mid when exposed to sound, able to regenerate and grow faster than flames can burn him. Due to his lack of any vital organs including a brain, he can presumably regenerate so long as a sufficient level of his mass remains, but it was never revealed how much mass this was. Can rejoin with parts of his body that have been cut off, allowing him to regenerate even without sound as long as he can access the removed body part), Shapeshifting (his entire body is made of a protoplasmic substance that naturally lacks any organs and which he can freely shift into any shape he can imagine, even being able to grow organs and limbs once he has sufficiently analysed them), Flight (can fly, with or without wings), Wind Manipulation (can control large gusts of wind and use them to attack or restrain enemies), Invisibility (is capable of becoming invisible), likely Non-Physical Interaction (can likely interact with beings like himself who are not purely material beings), limited Non-Corporeality (his body is partially immaterial, which significantly dampens the effects of purely material attacks against him. However he cannot move through solid substances), Enhanced Senses (lacks any sensory organs in his natural state and instead perceives the world via a "mental world of impressions" that cannot be blocked by any material substance), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (his mind is so utterly alien that the Great Race of Yith, who are capable of switching minds with so many species across space-time that they are described as nigh-omniscient, cannot affect his mind), limited Resistance to Telepathy (due to the alien nature of his mind it is nigh-impossible for mind-readers to understand what they are actually reading), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (overcame the weakness of the Flying Polyps to certain forms of electricity that could destroy them) | Attack Potency: Street level (Baseline. Joseph decreed that all who received powers from him would be this strong) | Speed: Supersonic '(Baseline. Joseph decreed that all who received powers from him would be this fast) | 'Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human level (can easily restrain normal people), Likely higher when larger (was able to slow a car enough for normal humans to get out of the way, but the timeframe is unknown) | Striking Strength: Street level | Durability: Street level | Stamina: Immense, potentially limitless. | Range: Dozens of meters | Standard Equipment: None | Intelligence: Fairly high. Worked out how to grow organs and re-learnt human speech very quickly. Weaknesses: Can't grow larger if there is no noise present. | Same as prior. Can die if he overuses his contact based madness manipulation. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Empathic Users Category:Pain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heroes Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users